Sparring Practice
by Cyan Ryder
Summary: During time off-duty at the Eternal Alliance HQ, headstrong Sith, Braeic , finds himself in a bet with the Alliance Commander, where winning will mean his rise up the ranks, and losing would mean a little humiliation in front of his peers. All he needs to do is beat the Commander in a lightsaber duel.


Sparring Practice

Beyond all the commotion and business of the Eternal Alliance base on Odessen, a small group of Jedi and Sith were gathered in the Military Hangar, sat idly around on a bunch of crates, wasting away their time off duty. They were in the midst of a very heated discussion.

"Complete rubbish Braeic, how could you possibly think that?" one of the Jedi exclaimed.

Braeic, a tall, broad shouldered Pureblood Sith answered back to him. "Look, I'm not saying he's not good! I'm just saying he's not as good as everyone might think. That's all Kael."

"But how can you argue that the Commander isn't one of the best lightsaber duelists in the galaxy! It's like trying to argue that Hyperspace doesn't exist. Or that Kael isn't the one sneaking extra rations when he thinks no one is looking" Joji, another Jedi said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Kael, you should have become a Shadow if you wanted to stay hidden."

"' _The Best_ ' is probably a bit much. There's probably someone who can beat him" Braeic said.

Kael scoffed. "Who, you?"

"Yeah, why not? I am one of the best duelists to come from the Academy after all. I'm still undefeated to this day!" he said proudly.

"Yeah, unbeaten by acolytes and padawans. You can't seriously think you can beat the Jedi Battlemaster. The guy who defeated Vitiate?" Joji questioned.

"Vitiate was old. Probably died of a heart attack from stress during the duel. Come on, back me up here Cras" he turned to face another Sith.

Cras just stared at her feet. "I don't know Braeic, I don't think you could do it. No offence."

"Offence very much taken. Bet you all 1000 credits I could beat the Commander in a duel."

"Hah, bet you 5000 that you couldn't beat the Commander even if he was wearing a blindfold!"

"I'll take that bet" said a voice from behind the group. A voice they all knew very well. They all slowly turned their heads to see Cyan Ryder, the Alliance Commander standing calmly before them with his hands clasped behind his back.

They all turned to look at Braeic, who probably would have gone very pale if it wasn't for his bright scarlet skin. He struggled to speak for a moment.

"Not going to back down now, are you?" the Commander taunted him.

"Of course not!" Braeic snapped back.

Cyan grinned. "Good. But how about we up the stakes a little. If I win, you have to do any duty on base that I choose, no questions asked. If you win, I will give you command of your own mission off planet. Agreed?"

His eyes lit up at the thought of commanding his own mission.

' _Just what I'm ready for!'_ Braeic thought. "Agreed."

They took their positions opposite each other while Cyan fastened a length of cloth over his eyes.

"Don't worry, Braeic" Kael said to him, "We'll come and visit you when you're cleaning the toilets."

The two duelists ignited their training sabers.

Many people believed that just because you couldn't see, you're at a disadvantage against your opponent. Cyan however, did not find this to be true. There were many great Miraluka Jedi and Sith, and they didn't have eyes at all, but it certainly doesn't stop them from fighting. It wasn't the first time Cyan had fought without his sight, and it likely won't be the last, and he knew that he needed to rely on his other senses to succeed. Senses sharply honed by hours upon hours of meditation and practice.

 _Hearing: Listen for the things that give away your opponent's position. The sound of their feet against the floor. The panting of their breath from the adrenaline rush. The gentle hum of the lightsaber. Keep these in the front of your mind, and use them to determine where they are._

The two charged at one another. Braeic opting to go straight for the head. Cyan ducked under the swing and went for his own jab. Braeic batted it away and they went through another series of strikes, blocks and parries. Cyan went for a feint to the legs before bringing the blade up high. Braeic saw this, however and blocked the strike before using the Force to push and the Commander, sending him onto his back. Cyan used the momentum of the push to roll back and spring off his hand and back onto his feet.

 _Touch: Getting them into a blade lock can tip the scales in your favour. Being up close you can feel their movements through the saber. The blade is an extension of yourself, whatever move you make, however small, is reflected in the energy of the blade and can be read._

Cyan rushed forwards and crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. He spun down and brought his blade down in a wide arc, forcing Braeic to spring back out of harm's way. He didn't stop to rest yet, as he swung up high and brought his saber down, barely giving Braeic the time to perform a horizontal block. Cyan pressed down into the blade lock. He could feel the energy fluctuating in both their sabers and they pushed against each other, hoping to overpower their opponent. He felt a change as Braeic took a step back to whip his blade out of the way and cause Cyan to fall. Sensing this change in stance, he stepped forwards into Braeic and brought his blade away at the same time, dropping down onto his knee and rolling safely away before standing and facing Braeic again.

 _Smell: While not the sense you thought you may be using to fight blindfolded, you can somewhat tell the condition of your opponent if you do it right. The sweat dripping from their brow, any singed clothes, or dripping blood. The hot plasma venting from the end of the blade hilt. It all carries a unique scent, use them to read your foe._

Cyan took a deep breath in and allowed himself a moment to recover. He waited for Braeic to make his move, spinning his saber around in his hand. Beginning to feel irritated by the lack of the quick victory he anticipated, Braeic roared and charged at the Commander with all his strength. Raising his blade to bring a mighty swing into his opponent's side. Cyan smirked and stayed where he was.

 _Your senses are strong on their own, but the catalyst that brings them all together is the Force. It blends your senses together and paints a picture of what is happening around you, allowing you to see in great detail, without using your eyes. The Force not only enhances what you already possess, but it can grant you amazing abilities, that, when used at crucial moments in a battle, will turn the tide in your favour, and secure your victory. It is a gift that you must use wisely, and effectively._

Cyan remained still, as Braeic charged closer and closer. The spectators held their breaths in anticipation, as it seemed Braeic would strike a victory blow. Braeic brought his saber across and hit...

...nothing.

Braeic stopped in his tracks and stared, dumbfounded, at the space where the Commander had previously been. But, he barely had enough time to react because something kicked him hard in the back of his left knee, making him fall to the ground, then a sharp sting hit him in the side of his neck. He groaned and looked up at the assailant, seeing above him, the still smirking Alliance Commander.

"How…" he began, but was unable to get any more words out.

Cyan removed his blindfold and looked down at Braeic. "When all aspects of the Force are explored, you may find yourself executing many abilities that some may consider to be unnatural." He paced around Braeic, who was still on the floor, massaging his stinging neck. "It took me a long while to learn that particular maneuver when I was away. It takes a lot of energy, but a precision strike can topple the mightiest of opponents."

Braeic stood up as the Commander walked away, but just before Cyan reached the walkway out of the hangar, he turned back to the group.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I think there are some toilets that need cleaning."


End file.
